Sorpresa
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: Un mal intento de songfic convinado con algo mas, un engendro del sueño, una cancion y una chica en una ventana NaruxHina


SORPRESA!!!!

_**Una sorpresa, puras tonterias XD, lean pues.**_

Un grupo de Shinobis caminaba en medio de la noche con todo el sigilo posible….

Bueno, la verdad de las verdades es que no les importaba hacer ruido, iban cargando guitarras y uno un enorme ramo de flores.

-Que idioteces se te ocurren, no crees que esto es muy ridículo???.- Se quejaba Kiba

-Calla, por eso te pague o no???.- Le recriminaba Naruto

-Bueno si, pero ahora se me hace poco por lo que estamos haciendo.

-Deja de quejarte, y calla a Akamaru.-El cachorro ladraba, la luna llena lo incitaba.-Shino, ya sabes que hacer???

-Si, pero al igual que Kiba creo que esto es demasiado.- Dijo en su tono inexpresivo

-Cállate, por eso también te pague.

-A mi no me pagaste.- respondió el chico insectoso.

-Bueno, es un favor, y los favores se hacen completos.- se defendió el chico Kyubi.

-Como sea, ya estamos aquí, solo espero que esto salga bien, por que si nos metemos en problemas.-Dijo Kiba y hablando por lo bajo

-No se preocupen, lo estuve planeando por mucho tiempo, el viejo Hiashi no esta en la aldea, tuvo que salir a arreglar algunos asuntos, Neji estará ocupado, se lo encargue a Ten Ten, y Hanabi no dirá nada, es la única que me cae bien de toda la familia de Hinata.- Explico rápidamente el chico.

-Bien, acabemos con esta ridiculez de una vez.- se impaciento Kiba

-bueno esta bien, prepárense, ya saben, aquí no es de precisión, sino de apreciación.-Dijo Naruto

-¿Cuál será la primera?.- pregunto Shino.

-No lo se¿Cuántas ensayaron?

-Solo 3.- dijo Kiba sacándose la cerilla de su oreja con el meñique

-QUE!!!, solo tres, maldición, si les di un libro entero, debían por lo menos aprender diez.- se quejo Naruto.

-Es difícil aprender a tocar guitarra, y más en 2 días, agradece que aprendimos 3 canciones.-Respondió Shino notándose como arrugaba la frente detrás del cuello de su gabardina.

-Ya ni modo, me arriesgare, solo espero que hayan aprendido canciones adecuadas.- Suspiro el rubio

-No lo sabemos, eres un idiota, nos diste las pisadas de guitarra, pero no las letras, así que no sabemos que digan.- Reclamo Kiba

-Maldición, me arriesgare, que mas me queda??.- dijo el chico casi llorando

-Por cierto, mas vale que te apures por que en media hora me voy.-dijo Kiba

-QUE!!??Malditos estafadores!!!!.-grito el chico.

-¿Quién anda ahí?.- se escucho una voz desde una ventana, era ka voz de Hinata.

Los chicos se escondieron.

-Akamaru.- susurro Kiba.- ladra

El perrito ladro

-Parece que solo es un perro en los botes de la basura.- dijo la chica.- Largo!!!

La chica lanzo una sandalia que golpeo a Naruto y luego cerro su ventana.

-Maldición eso dolió.- se sobaba Naruto

-Tonto, ya no grites o nos descubrirá antes de que lleves a cabo su plan.- Susurro Shino

-Esta bien, a ver pónganse nuevamente bajo la ventana.- los chicos se volvieron a poner bajo la ventana

-Bien, no quiero arriesgarme, toquen un poco de la primera canción.

Los chicos tocaron un poco las notas y Naruto les hizo señas de que callaran.

-No, esa no sirve de nada, se llama "labios compartidos".- susurro el chico.

-Y que???.- pregunto Shino

-Pues que la letra comienza con:

Amor mió

Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas

Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas

Esto es el cielo es mi cielo

Termino de cantar en voz baja.

-Y???.- pregunto Kiba

-COMO QUE ¿¿¿Y???. Que clase de estupido cantaría eso en una ocasión como esta!!!.- volvió a gritar

-Hay alguien???.- Hinata volvió a asomarse por la ventana y los chicos volvieron a esconderse.

Shino hizo volar a sus insectos y volar cerca de la basura.

-Maldición, esos insectos se propagan por la basura.- la chica lanzo una bomba de insecticida y volvió a cerrar la ventana

-cof cof cof.- salio Naruto detrás de los botes reuniéndose con los otros dos.

-No deberías seguir escondiéndote detrás de los botes de basura.- le sugirió Shino

-Cállate, vamos, toquen la otra a ver si es mejor.- apresuro Naruto

Los chicos nuevamente se acomodaron los instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar, otra vez Naruto los detuvo.

-No es tampoco sirve, esa canción va:

Que le vamos a hacer, si la vida es así

Le aposte todo a tus besos y así todo lo perdí

No me pidas perdón que ni tu te lo crees

Esas lágrimas son falsas como falso fue tu amor…

-Y???.- pregunto nuevamente Kiba.- una canción es una canción

-No seas imbecil.- Se enfureció Naruto.- COMO VOY A CANTARLE ESO????!!!!

-Ya me canse, perros o insectos, esto se acabo, mal nacidos, déjenme dormir.- Hinata salio pro la ventana y con una bazuka apunto a los botes de Basura

-Espera Hinata!!!:- grito el rubio saliendo detrás de los botes de basura.-Soy yo

-Naruto???, que haces aquí??; a esta hora???.- dijo la chica en camisón

-Bueno, pues… veras… yo…. Mira….-El chico no sabia que hacer, peor por fin decidió arriesgarse le hizo unas señas con la mano a Kiba y a Shino de que tocaran.- "solo espero que la tercera sea la vencida, o si no matare a este par de idiotas"

Comenzaron a tocar y la canción quedo perfecta y el chico comenzó a cantar.

**_Eres todo lo que pedía,  
Lo que mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir. _**

La chica bajo su arma y se sorprendió de lo que pasaba, Naruto le cantaba__

**Eres lo que tanto esperaba,  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubría­. **

_  
_Le sorprendió que Kiba y Shino estuvieran ayudándolo, pero eso era aparte, él, Naruto su amor imposible, le cantaba de amores_.  
_

**_Tu has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma,  
Cada espacio de mi ser,  
Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie...  
Solo para ti­. _**

**_  
_**Le estaba diciendo todo lo que siempre quiso escuchar de sus labios_  
_

**_Eres el amor de mi vida,  
El destino lo sabi­a  
Y hoy te puso ante mi­._**_  
_

Se le estaba declarando, de la forma en que ella nunca espero.

_  
**Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
Es que encuentro que a tu lado  
Siempre pertenecía­.**_

Ella nunca pensó que fuera tan importante para el chico, pero saberlo le hacia muy feliz

_  
**Tu has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma,  
Cada espacio de mi ser,  
Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie...  
Solo para ti­ **_

**_Solo para ti­  
Solo para ti­_**__

Le estaba jurando fidelidad, eso ya era demasiado, las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro.

_  
**Esto es de verdad,  
Lo puedo sentir,  
Se que mi lugar  
Esta junto a ti­.**  
_

Su alegría ya era mucha, ese chico la miraba, le cantaba y ella sentía que soñaba

_  
**Eres todo lo que pedía­,  
Lo que no conocía  
Y que en ti descubrí­...**_

Lo único que pudo hacer es dedicarle una sonrisa en medio de las lágrimas.

-Naruto, es lo más bello que jamás me haya pasado.- Dijo la chica

-Hinata, te quiero con todo mi corazón, por favor, que dices?, quieres ser algo mas que mi amiga??.- Dijo el chico

-Si, si, siiiiii!!!.- grito la chica.

-Gracias, yo te amo mucho.- Entonces el chico se fijo a la pared con chakra y llego hasta la ventana junto a Hinata.-He chicos, lárguense esto ya no necesita acompañamiento.

Los dos nuevos guitarristas se fueron caminando del lugar

-Oye shino, somos buenos, tal vez podamos ganar algo de dinero con esto

-Podría ser, es algo no tan desagradable.

En la ventana…..

-Hinata, no se si sea muy atrevido de mi parte, pero quisiera besarte.- dijo Naruto

-Etto, no se, es muy pronto.- dijo la chica sonrojada.- mejor en otra ocasión

-eh?, bueno pues ya que.- se desilusiono el chico

-Bueno, mejor si bésame.- la chica se le abalanzo y lo beso, por la sorpresa Naruto perdió la concentración y cayo jalando a Hinata

Ambos cayeron en los botes de basura con los ojos en espiral

-Hinata, eso fue genial

-Lo se, sentí como si el mundo me diera vueltas

Ambos terminaron desmayados

Fin

XD una mala broma, lo se, pero se me ocurrió 5 minutos antes de irme a dormir, tal vez el sueño sea el responsable de este engendro, pero en fin, quería hacer un songfic, pero cuando lo comencé dije: y por que no comedia o intento?? XD nacio esto, a ver que pasa, dejen sus reviews, pero no me jitomateen mucho por que esta caro el jitomate TTTT

Goshujin Sama


End file.
